Crônicas de um samurai desempregado
by Vanessa BR
Summary: POV - Sakata Gintoki. Pouco se sabe sobre a história de Sakata Gintoki, no período entre o fim da guerra Amanto e a Yorozuya. Nosso querido protagonista se dispõe a contar um pouco sobre sua vida pré-Yorozuya. O que ele vai contar? Só lendo pra saber...
1. Contando por livre e espontânea pressão

**Crônicas de um samurai desempregado**

_**Sinopse:**__ Pouco se sabe sobre a história de Sakata Gintoki, no período entre o fim da guerra Amanto e a Yorozuya. Nosso querido protagonista se dispõe a contar um pouco de sua história nessa época, na qual deixava de ser o temido Shiroyasha, e pouco antes de trabalhar como "faz-tudo"._

**Prólogo: Contando por livre e espontânea pressão**

Ok, ok... Aqui estou eu, por livre e espontânea pressão, para começar a contar a história da minha vida. Só estou fazendo isso porque a Kagura e o Shinpachi me pressionaram sem parar, senão... Eu nem estaria aqui. Estaria fazendo qualquer coisa mais útil, como garantir o novo volume da Jump.

Enfim, tá nevando muito lá fora e sou obrigado a ficar aqui enfiado em casa. Isso, sem contar que ninguém, em sã consciência, viria nesse frio todo me pedir um serviço. E, pra completar, estamos completamente duros. O que não nos diferencia entre ser um faz-tudo, ou ser um desempregado.

- Gin-san, você já esteve desempregado, de verdade? – Shinpachi puxava conversa.

- Aposto que ele também era um "Mané Atrás De Alguma Ocupação". Resumindo, um "madao".

- Não me compare ao Hasegawa, Kagura. – eu respondi.

Mas, na verdade, eu já fui meio que um "madao". Confesso que minha vida depois da guerra perdida contra os Amanto e antes da Yorozuya não era grande coisa...

- Por que vocês querem tanto saber da minha vida? – perguntei, cutucando o nariz.

- Sei lá... É que já sabemos, por exemplo, que a Kagura é uma Yato e que trabalhava para gângsteres antes de se juntar a nós.

- E que o Shinpachi era um babaca fracassado que trabalhava no comércio e agora é um babaca fracassado que trabalha na Yorozuya.

- Quem você tá chamando de "babaca fracassado"? – Shinpachi protestou aos berros, pra variar.

- Quem você acha? – Kagura, como sempre, sarcástica demais para ser uma pirralha.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – tratei de evitar maior confusão, na verdade já estava de saco cheio de aturar mais uma discussão entre os dois. – Eu falo algo sobre mim. Mas fechem essas matracas!

Os dois logo se calaram. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo de permanente natural, enquanto jogava meus pés sobre a escrivaninha.

- Certo, certo... Vocês venceram. Se eu contar qualquer coisa do meu passado, vocês já ficam satisfeitos, não é? Então, vamos lá...


	2. Sem espada, sem emprego, sem comida

**Sem espada, sem emprego, sem comida e sem teto**

Edo, a terra dos samurais. Até um tempo atrás, era chamada assim, e... Pra que eu estou fazendo essa introdução idiota? Isso é função do quatro-olhos! E ainda assim acho besteira fazer essa introdução depois de duzentos e dez episódios do anime...

Todo mundo já tá cansado de saber que eu já fui um samurai antes daqueles Amanto aparecerem por aqui. Todo mundo já sabe que eu era o Shiroyasha, que derrotei um monte desses alienígenas. Pois bem... O grupo formado por Takasugi, Sakamoto, Zura e...

- Não é Zura, é Katsura!

De onde ele apareceu? Cara mais intrometido! Me interrompendo só pra isso? Apenas tive o reflexo de chutá-lo pra fora, mandando-o pra longe.

- CAI FORA, SEU ENTRÃO! – berrei. – NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU AQUI!

Caham... Retomando a história, as espadas foram banidas de vez e os samurais ficaram sem emprego. Passaram a vagar com fome, ou procuravam por outros tipos de serviços. Isso quando não faziam de tudo pra ter uma espada, contrariando as leis.

Eu estava no primeiro grupo, vagando com fome, já que eu não sabia fazer muita coisa além de usar uma espada. Tentava conseguir algo por conta própria, jamais iria pedir esmola. Eu, o Shiroyasha, fazer isso? Mas nem pensar!

Só que teve um dia em que deixei de ser um "sem-comida" e "sem-teto". Eram dias iguais a este, bem frios. Eu costumava ir ao cemitério pra arranjar algum alimento, já que ninguém daria serviço a um samurai mesmo...

- E o que você comia lá, Gin-san? – Pattsuan perguntou.

- As oferendas que eram dadas aos defuntos.

- Bom, mas não é todo dia que alguém vai ao cemitério dar uma oferenda a algum defunto, é?

- Mas essa pessoa ia. – respondi e, em seguida, continuei.

Bom, como eu dizia, eu comia essas oferendas de uma velha que as levava ao marido morto. Como mortos não comem, então resolvi matar a minha fome. Não estava a fim de morrer tão cedo.

- Como é? Você roubava a comida de uma inocente velhinha? – Shinpachi tinha que me interromper com seu surto de "cara certinho"...

Tem hora que o Shinpachi me irrita. Será que ele não enjoa de ser o "certinho"? Deve ser tão chato agir assim... Tem algo incomodando o meu nariz. Coloquei o dedinho lá e tirei mais uma "caca". Agora ficou melhor.

Essas lições de moral me deixam entediado...

De repente, ouvi um sonoro cascudo e um barulho como se fosse o chão se quebrando. Corrigindo: era mesmo o chão que ganhava um buraco. Kagura acabava de enterrar a cabeça do quatro-olhos lá com um cascudo.

- Cala a boca, quatro-olhos! – ela disse e em seguida mudou sua expressão. – Continua, Gin-chan!

Passei a mão no meu cabelo e suspirei:

- Vocês são tão problemáticos...

- Mas ainda acho injusto roubar oferendas deixadas por uma inocente velhinha! – Shinpachi protestou.

- COMO SE AQUELA BRUXA VELHA DA OTOSE TIVESSE ALGO DE INOCENTE! – berrei.

- Otose-san...? A... A Otose-san?

Kagura não comentou nada. Estava mascando mais uma tira de sukonbu.

- Sim, eu comia as oferendas daquela bruxa velha. Ou eu comia aquilo, ou morreria de fome.

Alguém dava tapinhas nas minhas costas com a intenção de me consolar.

- Pobre Gin-chan... – era Kagura. – Que fase difícil.

Cara, agora é que eu estava arrependido de ter aberto a minha boca pra falar de mim... Só que agora não tinha mais volta.

Eu me meto em cada fria, viu...

_- E então, rapaz?_ – a velha me perguntou após permitir que eu comesse mais da oferenda. – _O que você faz neste frio, vigiando esta velha?_

Não respondi à pergunta da velha. Estava sentindo frio até os meus ossos, quando senti que algo me cobria.

_- Olha, eu não gosto de bisbilhoteiros à minha espreita._ – prosseguiu. – _E também não gosto de ver samurais sem alma vagando por aí, sem nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Sem contar que preciso de um empregado no meu bar. Pode trabalhar lá até ser capaz de sobreviver por conta própria._

Não falei nada. Nem tinha o que falar. Mesmo com algo me cobrindo, eu batia os dentes por causa do frio. Estava praticamente congelado. Mais congelado do que um sorvete Bargain-Dash há meses num freezer.

Simplesmente eu a segui até o bar. Não sentia mais meus pés, dormentes por conta do frio. Hoje, só de me lembrar disso, tenho arrepios. De lá do bar, ela me conduziu até a parte de cima, onde só havia um futon guardado num armário.

_- Vá dormir._ – ela disse. – _Amanhã quero você pronto pro seu primeiro dia de trabalho._

A velha já ia saindo, quando se lembrou:

_- A propósito, qual o seu nome, "ladrão de oferendas"?_

_- "Ladrão de oferendas" o seu nariz, velha!_ – respondi, me enfiando logo no futon. – _Meu nome é Sakata Gintoki._

_- Esta velha tem nome, Sakata Gintoki. Me chame de Otose._

_- Tá, tá, que seja._ – resmunguei aborrecido. – _Só me deixa dormir sossegado._

Eu apaguei e nem a escutei sair de lá. Só queria dormir aquecido depois de tanto tempo no frio.

Logo voltei ao presente. Comecei a escutar alguém fungando. Parecia estar chorando. Olhei para onde estavam Shinpachi e Kagura, sentados no sofá. Não era nenhum deles. Eu me levantei da escrivaninha e fui para o local de origem desse som de alguém fungando e... Parecia chorar.

- Gin-chan – Kagura apontou para a mesinha de centro. – É aqui.

Agachei e pensei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas sim ter jogado a mesinha de centro pra fora.

- GIN-SAAAAAANNNNN! – senti que era fortemente abraçado e pensei que era um saibaiman quando abraçava o Yamcha. – POBREZINHO, QUE VIDA TÃO SOFRIDA...!

Era aquela ninja grudenta, a Sa-chan. O que fiz pra merecer uma louca sadomasoquista na minha cola? Eu bem que queria saber, de verdade...

Tentei me soltar dela, empurrando a cara dela, que queria porque queria me beijar – ARGH!

- Me larga, sua sadomasoquista maluca! – protestei.

- Isso, Gin-san, amasse o meu nariz, me rejeite, me recuse... Quanto mais você fizer isso, mais eu fico excitada!

Senti aquele gelo percorrer a minha espinha. NUNCA vou ser louco o bastante pra me envolver com uma "SM" como ela. Tentei me desvencilhar dela e, depois de muita dificuldade, consegui afastar o rosto daquela louca de mim.

- Shinpachi! Kagura! Algum de vocês abra a janela pra mim!

Shinpachi prontamente abriu a janela e eu consegui me livrar dela, arremessando-a para o mais longe que pude. Em seguida, fechei a janela e me encostei-me a ela, completamente aliviado. Uma sensação igual àquela que temos após fazer o "básico número um".

Devo admitir que tenho dois bons amigos comigo...


	3. Na hora do aperto

**Na hora do aperto, o que importa é o salário**

Ah... Nada como me livrar de uma perseguidora como aquela kunoichi quatro-olhos maluca. Uma sensação igual à que temos após fazer o "básico número um".

- Valeu, Pattsuan. Te devo mais uma.

- Você está cada vez mais endividado com a gente, Gin-san. Já faz um bom tempo que não recebo. Aliás, quando você recebeu o seu primeiro salário por trabalhar com a Otose-san? Se é que trabalhou no bar dela. – Shinpachi finalizou com ceticismo.

- Você trabalhou mesmo pra bruxa velha, Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou.

- É, eu trabalhei. – respondi. – Na hora do aperto, não tem como a gente escolher. É como se você estivesse muito apertado e tivesse apenas um banheiro sujo pra poder usar... Ou simplesmente você borraria suas calças.

- Que comparação idiota... – Shinpachi resmungou de forma quase inaudível.

_- Acorda, seu preguiçoso de cabelo rebelde! É hora de levantar pra trabalhar!_

Eu me lembro de que até tentei abrir os olhos logo de imediato, mas simplesmente me virei para o outro lado e resmunguei muito sonolento:

_- Me deixa em paz, quero dormir..._

Voltei a dormir, mas logo senti que me descobriram e que me arrastavam para algum lugar... Literalmente. Em seguida, eu acordei mesmo, sentindo um vento gelado e várias pancadas na minha cabeça, quando percebi que a velha me arrastava escada abaixo para o bar.

_- O QUE TÁ FAZENDO COMIGO, SUA LOUCA?_ – berrei em protesto assim que acordei de vez.

A velha parou e me encarou:

_- Se quiser ter um teto, faça por merecê-lo! Você deveria saber disso, já é um homem!_

_- EU SEI QUE SOU HOMEM, MAS HOMENS ANDAM SOZINHOS, NÃO SÃO ARRASTADOS POR BRUXAS VELHAS ESCADA ABAIXO! E PRA COMEÇAR, TÔ CONGELANDO AQUI FORA!_

Ela não se alterou com os meus protestos. Simplesmente respondeu:

_- Então, faça por merecer roupas novas._ – e soltou mais uma baforada de fumaça do cigarro.

Eu odiava admitir, mas eu precisava de roupas novas. Primeiro, porque estava frio e os "farrapos" que eu vestia não esquentavam porcaria nenhuma. Segundo, porque eu não iria me expor como o "Gorila" faz.

Levantei-me da escada, retirei alguma neve da minha cabeça enquanto via a trilha traçada por ela no momento em que eu era arrastado. Esfreguei meus braços por conta do frio e respondi, enquanto ia ao bar:

_- Vamos logo, que tô congelando!_

Entramos no bar. Era exatamente do mesmo jeito que é hoje. Claro que naquela época não tinha a Catherine, nem a Tama pra ajudar a velha. Ela é que se virava sozinha pra atender os bebuns ali.

Eu apenas servia os fregueses que apareciam ali – e adoravam zoar com o meu cabelo...

_- Otose-san, quem é esse esquisito que tá trabalhando hoje?_

_- Ô "cabelo espatifado", cadê a minha bebida?_

_- De onde você veio, "cabelo ruim"?_

Eu pouco me importava com aquilo. Mas, nesse dia, tinha um bebum insuportável ali. Imaginem um cara muito reclamão...

- Além de você? – Kagura perguntou.

Admito que sou reclamão. Aliás, creio que sou o protagonista mais reclamão dos animes de que se tem notícia. Mas o tal sujeito era pior.

_- Cadê meu saquê, velhota? Eu pedi esse maldito saquê e ele ainda não chegou!_

_- Gintoki, leva esse saquê pra ele._ – ela mandou.

Eu levei o saquê pro sujeito, mas ele tomou o primeiro gole e logo o cuspiu:

_- Isso é saquê que se preze? Já tomei saquê melhor do que esse e servido por pessoas muito melhores do que esse sujeitinho maltrapilho com olhos de peixe morto! Aliás, não é à toa que esta espelunca esteja tão decadente... Deveria escolher melhor seus empregados, velhota!_

Aquilo era pior do que ser acordado por uma bruxa velha. O filho da mãe nunca havia me visto na vida e já me detonava daquele jeito! E eu tentando me segurar pra não causar encrenca e ficar sem o meu ganho do dia...

_- Tenha mais respeito com um samurai._ – Otose disse, mesmo sem saber quem eu realmente era. Ela estava me defendendo? – _Ele defendeu nosso país quando foi preciso._

_- Grande coisa! _– o homem disse. – _Samurais são um bando de idiotas que acham que são muita coisa por saberem manejar uma espada. Não passam de vagabundos que se acovardam diante dos adversários! Se prestassem para alguma coisa, não teríamos sido dominados por aqueles Amantos nojentos!_

Eu já estava ficando "P" da vida com aquele cara. Eu era um "ex-samurai", minha espada tinha sido tomada, e isso já era desonra demais pra um samurai de verdade suportar. Mas ficar ouvindo insultos de um velho gagá? Deu uma vontade louca de encher aquele cara de sopapos, porém...

_- Se é pra ficar fazendo arruaças aqui no meu bar, retire-se! Não sou obrigada a ouvir insultos a um empregado meu! Só eu tenho direito de falar mal dele, velho bastardo!_

O velho chato não arredou o pé dali. Pelo contrário, ficou furioso:

_- Quem é "velho bastardo", hein? Se eu quiser, posso destruir esta sua espelunca!_

Ele desembainhou uma espada.

_- Samurais de verdade mantêm sua espada a qualquer custo! Nem que seja necessário subornar alguns cães do shogunato!_

Apontou a espada para a velha. Estava realmente com intenção de matar alguém ali. Alcancei uma vassoura que estava ali por perto. Não iria deixar que a velha morresse sem me pagar o primeiro salário!

_- Oe, Oe, velho escandaloso!_ – chamei a atenção do cara, apontando-lhe o cabo de vassoura. – _Não ouviu a dona do bar te mandando dar o fora? Vai embora e não enche mais o saco!_

_- Então, você fala...?_ – o velho ironizou. – _O que você pode me fazer com um cabo de vassoura? Estou armado, meu jovem!_

Ele veio pra cima de mim, mas consegui me esquivar e acertar o cabo de vassoura em sua barriga. Com a pancada, ele deixou a espada cair no chão e caiu de joelhos por causa da dor que lhe causei.

Tentou pegar a espada, mas eu pisei nela, de tal forma que ele não podia tirá-la de lá.

_- Cai fora, velhote. _– eu disse.

Ele tentou ir pra cima de mim, mas não deixei. Dei um golpe na cabeça dele com o cabo de vassoura e ele desmaiou. Peguei-o pela gola do quimono e o joguei no olho da rua, com espada e tudo.

Assim que terminei de arrumar o bar, antes de sair, a velha me disse:

_- Gintoki, fique morando lá na parte de cima, até que você tenha condição de se virar sozinho. Aqui está o pagamento de hoje. Amanhã, quero que você gaste esse dinheiro com roupas. Não é muito, mas o bastante pra você não continuar maltrapilho._

Não respondi. Apenas me curvei por instinto, pensando que ganhava mais uma dívida pra saldar com aquela velha depois. E eu pressentia que isso não iria prestar...


	4. Tudo é uma questão de moda Ou não

**Tudo é uma questão de moda... Ou não**

- Gin-san, então o primeiro pagamento que você recebeu foi pra comprar roupas?

- Foi. – respondi à pergunta de Shinpachi.

- Suas roupas eram iguais à do "Madao"? – Kagura perguntou.

- Eram piores.

_- Acorda, seu preguiçoso!_

Era a velha que me atormentava logo cedo. O que fiz pra merecer aquilo? – eu me perguntava. A resposta: eu tinha comido as oferendas do marido da velha, era isso o que eu havia feito. Tem castigo pior do que ser obrigado a acordar bem cedo em pleno inverno?

_- Ah, não enche, velha...!_ – protestei e me virei para o outro lado.

_- QUER QUE EU TE ARRASTE DE NOVO ESCADA ABAIXO? _– ela perguntou fazendo cara de terrorista da terceira idade, enquanto me descobria.

_- AH, DÁ UM TEMPO, VELHA!_ – berrei "P" da vida. – _TÁ MUITO FRIO PRA ACORDAR TÃO CEDO!_

Não houve negociação e fui chutado dali pra escadaria, rolando junto com o envelope de dinheiro.

_- E NÃO VOLTE ATÉ QUE ESTEJA COM ROUPAS DECENTES!_

Como não pude remediar a situação de outra forma, lá fui eu – morrendo de frio, pregado de sono e mal-humorado – à procura de uma loja pra comprar roupas de verdade pra me vestir. Pensei bem e me vi obrigado a dar razão à bruxa velha logo que vi o meu reflexo em uma das modernas vitrines das lojas.

Definitivamente, não dava mais pra continuar vestido com aqueles trapos.

Também odiava admitir, mas até que a invasão dos Amanto teve um lado não tão ruim. Pelo menos a modernidade chegou... Pena que tenha sido de forma tão injusta. Mas encontrei uma loja onde fui logo entrando. Algumas roupas da vitrine me chamaram atenção.

E do jeito que eu estava, chamei mais a atenção do que as roupas dali.

_- Cai fora, molambento!_ – um funcionário me disse._ – Aqui não é a assistência social!_

_- Eu não vim procurar assistência nenhuma._ – respondi, após retirar meu dedo mindinho do nariz._ – Vim comprar roupas. Não é isso que se faz quando se entra numa loja de roupas?_

_- Como se você tivesse algum dinheiro pra isso._

Joguei o envelope com dinheiro no balcão:

_- O que posso comprar com esse dinheiro?_

O cara abriu o envelope e ficou com os olhos esbugalhados. Eu não entendi a razão de ele ter ficado tão surpreso. Pensei seriamente se aquela velha não teria me sacaneado, porque eu nem havia abrido o envelope antes. Do jeito que eu o recebi, ele estava.

_- Oe, Oe, o que aconteceu? Dinheiro falso?_ – perguntei.

_- N-Não... O dinheiro é verdadeiro..._

_- Dá pra comprar um quimono, pelo menos?_

_- Você é lesado ou o quê? Não viu quanto dinheiro tem aqui?_

_- Sinceramente, não. _– eu disse enquanto retirava a cera do ouvido usando o mindinho. – _Recebi ontem e nem abri._

_- Você recebeu uma bolada, ó!_

O cara me mostrou um bolo de notas. Não eram notas miúdas, não. Eram notas de valor consideravelmente alto. Fiquei boquiaberto. Mas acabei ficando com cara de tacho quando li um bilhete que tinha caído do bolo de notas.

"_Gintoki,_

_Compre roupas decentes pra trabalhar. Você está recebendo um adiantamento de quinze dias pra isso e não tem desculpa! Se você não comprar uma roupa, considere-se um "ronin" no olho da rua outra vez! Se me desobedecer, tenha certeza de que irei atrás de você pra pegar o dinheiro de volta, junto com as suas tripas!_

_Otose."_

Logo depois de ler a ameaça terrorista, digo, o bilhete, cheguei a uma conclusão: de que aquela bruxa era mesmo uma terrorista da terceira idade.

_- E então, o que manda?_ – o sujeito perguntou.

Fiquei um tempão na loja escolhendo as roupas. Tive o maldito azar de quase não encontrar roupas que me servissem. Ou havia uma conspiração contra as pessoas com mais de 1,70 de altura, porque era difícil encontrar algo pra mim em se tratando de roupa tradicional. Até então, só tinha conseguido encontrar dois quimonos – um branco e um mais escuro de tecido mais grosso, para os dias frios.

_- Só estes dois quimonos?_ – questionei.

_- Infelizmente, sim. O restante das roupas tem influência alienígena._

_- Cadê?_

O cara me levou até as tais roupas, cada uma mais bizarra do que a outra. Dava até medo.

_- N... Não tem algo mais... "Normal"...?_ – perguntei.

_- Bom... Acho que sim..._

Fui conduzido até outra parte, onde vi um manequim com uma roupa que me chamou a atenção. Uma camisa preta com detalhes vermelhos e uma calça igualmente preta. Eram as únicas peças ali que pareciam usáveis pra mim.

Provei a tal roupa e joguei o quimono branco por cima. Eu me olhei no espelho e percebi que aquilo dava certo pra mim. Pelo menos, eu não iria sentir mais frio.

Mas ainda faltavam os calçados. Meus pés continuavam gelados.

_- Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Ah... _– respondi pensativo. – _O dinheiro dá pra pagar?_

_- Claro que dá! E sobra!_

"_A velha quer mesmo me ver numa fria..."_, pensei.

Como todo samurai, eu desconfiava de qualquer ação de "bondade" de outras pessoas. E, em se tratando de uma velha terrorista como a Otose... Não dá pra se confiar muito. E não, não é paranoia e futuramente todos vão entender o que quero dizer.

Mas, enfim... Era oportunidade de ter roupas novas, então tinha que aproveitar. Encontrei ali num canto um par de botas que achei que dariam certo com o resto da roupa. Elas serviram e então paguei.

_- Você... Você vai sair assim?_

_- Qual é o problema?_ – questionei, guardando o troco.

_- Ah... Nada, nadinha..._

Saí da loja e joguei minha roupa antiga na primeira lata de lixo que encontrei. Após alguns minutos, eu cheguei ao bar e abri a porta corrediça.

_- Ora, ora... Finalmente chegou de forma "apresentável"..._

Tentei ignorar o comentário sarcástico da bruxa velha. Mas não consegui evitar uma resposta:

_- Graças ao seu "bilhetinho terrorista" eu passei frio pra isso._

_- Mas você precisava. _– soprou a fumaça do cigarro que fumava e prosseguiu. –_ Estava tão desesperado por causa do frio que nem se lembrou de tirar as etiquetas das roupas e das botas, não é mesmo?_

Velha maldita... Ela havia falado aquilo em alto e bom som, diante dos clientes do bar. Fiquei com uma vontade imensa de enfiar a cara dentro do meu quimono e do cachecol. Sem contar com a vontade que fiquei de me vingar daquela bruxa velha...


	5. Sobre bebuns, espadas e esfregões

**Sobre bebuns, espadas e esfregões**

- É impressão minha, ou a tal roupa que você falou é essa que você usa, Gin-san? – Shinpachi perguntou ainda com aquele olhar cético.

- Dããããããããã! – eu respondi já aborrecido. – É claro que não é **exatamente esta**, ô quatro-olhos! Apenas era igual! Se eu fosse vestir uma roupa diferente a cada episódio, o autor do mangá e o pessoal do anime estariam muito ferrados por conta do trabalhão que teriam! Então, é mais fácil ter uma "roupa-padrão"!

- Gin-chan, e você não precisou lutar com ninguém nesse tempo todo? Porque com a gente, de vez em quando você tem que lutar com alguém.

- Agora que você falou, Kagura... – cocei meu queixo, bastante pensativo e tentando puxar algo pela memória. – É, eu já tive que lutar sem nenhuma espada... Eu ainda não tinha esta espada de madeira...

_- Gintoki, leve este saquê até aquela mesa. Você ainda me deve catorze dias de trabalho._

_- É claro que isso não sairia de graça, né, velha?_ – eu resmunguei.

O bar estava até movimentado naquele dia. Era fim de semana e o povo aproveitava pra encher a cara e ficar de ressaca. Sabe, aquela coisa de "beber, cair e levantar"... Ou poderia ser "beber, cair e ficar por lá".

Lá fui eu levar mais uma garrafa de saquê para uma das mesas mais agitadas naquele momento. Era uma mesa onde meia dúzia de bebuns já estavam "pra lá de Bagdá" de tanto saquê que bebiam. Berravam como duas adolescentes patricinhas que disputavam qual namorado espinhento e seboso era o mais bonito.

Cheguei à mesa barulhenta e anunciei:

_- Oe, Oe, aqui está o saquê._

A barulheira subiu ao nível de um bando de torcedores rivais discutindo sobre futebol. Mas precisamente, era como se estivessem discutindo se o gol havia sido irregular ou não, se havia algum impedimento ou algo do gênero. Ninguém havia me ouvido, então repeti um pouco mais alto:

_- Ei, vocês! Aqui está o saquê!_

Agora eles estavam fazendo um barulho ainda maior... Como se fosse dentro de uma bolsa de valores em tempos de forte crise econômica. Ou seja, o maior berreiro.

E, mais uma vez, fui ignorado.

_- Gintoki! Anda logo com essa mesa, que tem mais gente esperando!_

_- Calma aí, velha! Já vou!_

Aqueles caras já estavam me dando nos nervos, atrapalhando o meu serviço. E eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir novamente a voz da velha nos meus ouvidos, reclamando que eu sou muito relaxado, e que os clientes não podem esperar e todo o tipo de blábláblá relacionado a isso.

Pra evitar isso, resolvi agir de forma mais enérgica:

_- EI, BANDO DE PAPAGAIOS ESCANDALOSOS! _– bati violentamente a garrafa de saquê contra a mesa, fazendo bastante barulho. – _TÁ AQUI A DROGA DO SAQUÊ!_

Na hora que bati o fundo da garrafa contra a mesa, o maldito saquê saiu respingando na cara daqueles sujeitos. _"Agora é que vou escutar um monte da bruxa velha..."_, pensei, pois já pressentia que ela iria me encher muito o saco.

Um deles me encarou com cara de quem havia acabado de chupar um limão bem azedo.

_- Ah..._ – deixei escapar ao ver a cara do sujeito. Tinha a impressão de reconhecê-lo de algum lugar...

_- Você pode ter mudado de roupa, mas não mudou essa sua cara de preguiçoso com olhos de peixe morto e cabelo ruim._ – o cara observou e eu logo reconheci o sujeito azedo.

_- Ah, é você, velhote?_ – perguntei.

_- Mais respeito comigo, descabelado!_

Não iria dar mais corda àquele velho chato em quem dei golpes de cabo de vassoura. Resolvi ir ao balcão buscar o saquê dos outros fregueses das demais mesas, enquanto a velha Otose conversava com os recém-chegados. Ela sempre gostou de fazer isso e sempre foi uma boa ouvinte dos bebuns que gostavam de desabafar. Eu, no lugar dela, morreria de tédio de ouvir lamúrias e bobagens de um bando de beberrões.

Eu já estava terminando de distribuir o saquê pelas mesas. Quando fui até a última, um ser inconveniente fez questão de me fazer tropeçar.

E tropecei, caí e meti a cara no chão com tudo. O causador do tropeção? Aquele velho desgraçado. Mas eu não fiz nada. Não, ainda. Só estava esperando a próxima ação daquele velhote.

Não demorou para que ela acontecesse. Senti algo atingir minha cabeça com força e com isso eu quase caí de novo. E ouvi um mar de gargalhadas inundar aquele bar. A única pessoa ali que não riu foi a velha.

Sinceramente, eu fiquei mais "P" da vida do que nunca. As gargalhadas vinham principalmente da mesa onde estava aquele maldito velho gagá. Ainda bem que eu não tinha nenhuma espada naquela hora, ou eu transformaria aquele ser caquético em retalhos de carne dura no mesmo instante.

_- Ei, se queria me chamar a atenção, não precisava jogar um copo na minha cabeça. Assobiar ou chamar dá menos trabalho._

O velho não se importou com meu conselho sarcástico e se levantou, me encarando com um sorriso irônico e com a mão no cabo da espada que estava à sua cintura.

_- É bom começar a tremer de medo! Eu sou muito experiente com a espada._ – alertou.

Tá bom... E eu sou o coelhinho da Páscoa... Apenas tirei mais uma sujeira do meu nariz usando o dedo mindinho. Pra que me importar com um velhote tão chato?

Mas não deveria tê-lo subestimado... Porque senti o meu quimono ficar molhado na altura do braço direito.

Era sangue. O desgraçado fez um corte no meu braço com a espada. Até que ele ainda era rápido. O corte doeu muito e, por instinto, levei a mão ao ferimento, enquanto escutava o velho dizer mais um monte de asneiras pra Otose, apontando-lhe a espada.

_- Como eu disse outro dia, você deveria escolher melhor seus empregados, minha senhora. Como pode ser protegida por um homem tão ridículo como esse aí, que nem tem uma espada?_

Não ouvi nenhuma reação vinda da velha. Até cheguei a pensar que ela estava muda ante a espada apontada para seu rosto. Que nada! Olhei para trás e notei que ela simplesmente deu mais uma baforada no seu cigarro, como se pouco lhe importasse ter uma espada quase em sua cara.

Eu nem me lembrava do quanto poderia doer um ferimento à espada, desde aquela guerra contra os Amanto. Mas aquele ferimento doía tanto que eu mal conseguia mover meu braço.

_- Ele não precisa de uma espada._ – ela disse. – _Ele te derrotou usando apenas um cabo de vassoura. Não deveria subestimá-lo._

Ironicamente, um esfregão estava perto de mim. Eu o alcancei e o empunhei como uma espada. Sou o protagonista, não perderia a pose com um simples esfregão...

_- Ei, velhote! _– chamei sua atenção. – _Não sabe que é falta de educação apontar a espada para um velha?_

Aquele velho não perdeu a chance de me zoar mais uma vez:

_- Então essa é a sua espada?_

_- Pois é..._ – dei um sorriso sarcástico._ – A vassoura evoluiu pra este esfregão aqui. Já que insiste, vamos duelar, mas lá fora. A velha vai me encher até dizer chega, se eu quebrar algum móvel daqui._

Saímos do bar e nos posicionamos para a luta. E eu ainda continuava com o esfregão em punho. E o velho continuava a rir de mim, só por causa disso. Sem contar que o corte do meu braço continuava a doer bastante.

_- Você sabia que eu tenho larga experiência como um samurai? Tenho muitas batalhas em meu currículo! E você? O que tem de experiência, samurai "bom-pra-nada"?_

Sinceramente, não queria lutar lá. Não com um velho arrogante e ridículo, que vivia se achando. Mas alguém tinha que dar uma boa lição àquele fugitivo de asilo. E eu iria dá-la.

_- Menos conversa e mais ação, velhote!_ – eu disse. – _Quero acabar logo com isso, porque a velha vai me encher depois se eu demorar._

Ele veio em minha direção, preparado para fazer outro corte em mim com sua espada. Pra me defender, usei o cabo do esfregão. Mas tive que jogar minha cabeça para trás, porque eu poderia ser escalpelado. A lâmina da espada do velho era bem afiada e cortou o cabo do esfregão em dois, levando juntos alguns fios de cabelo.

Recuei um pouco, a fim de me equilibrar. Olhei para as duas mãos, onde o cabo do esfregão havia ficado em duas partes.

"_Droga, eu me ferrei!"_, pensei.


	6. Cheio de faixas

**Cheio de faixas, mas longe de ser uma múmia**

- GIN-SAAAAANNNNN! COMO É QUE VOCÊ INTERROMPE A HISTÓRIA NO MEIO DA LUTA?

- Por ordens superiores, Pattsuan.

- Que negócio é esse de "ordens superiores"?

- Esta fanfic não pode passar da média de mil a mil e quinhentas palavras por capítulo. Ordens da escritora.

- Deixa isso de lado, Gin-san! Continua a luta! Você tava usando um esfregão contra uma espada de um velho! Como é que acabou?

- Você venceu o velho, Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou, enquanto mascava outra tira de sukonbu. – Continua de onde parou!

- Tudo bem. – eu cedi, enquanto tornava a me refestelar na cadeira e colocar os pés sobre a escrivaninha. – Eu continuo, mas primeiro tenho que puxar um pouco mais pela memória...

Certo... Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah, tá... O velho, que era o meu adversário, havia cortado o cabo do meu esfregão em dois.

E eu pensei: _"Droga, me ferrei!"_

Agora sei que eu havia vencido o velhote na primeira vez porque ele havia sido surpreendido por mim. E desta vez, ele estava precavido. Diante da situação, eu ficava só me recriminando por ter sido tão descuidado após deixar os campos de batalha.

Parecia que eu meio que havia perdido minhas habilidades de quando era o Shiroyasha. Bom, se eu tivesse alguma espada na hora, resolveria tudo bem rápido. O problema é que eu estava desarmado.

O velho sorriu ante a minha situação nada favorável e, sem pensar duas vezes, partiu novamente pra cima de mim. Só restou me esquivar da espada a cada golpe.

E eu achava que velhos eram lentos... Ele conseguiu fazer outro corte, no meu peito, danificando a minha roupa recém-comprada. Aquele corte ardia tanto quanto o do meu braço, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a escorrer sangue.

Mesmo com a cara cheia de saquê, ele não fazia nem mesmo um "golpe da espada bêbada". Seus movimentos eram precisos e acertavam onde ele queria. E ele acertou mais um golpe de espada, bem na minha perna esquerda.

_- O que foi, descabelado?_ – ele debochava. – _Já não aguenta mais?_

Na hora em que ele iria me atacar de novo, alguém jogou uma espada na minha direção. O velho veio pra cima de mim outra vez e, por reflexo, bloqueei o novo golpe, mesmo caído no chão.

Com o pé direito, consegui afastar aquele ser decrépito de mim e me levantar, com a tal espada em punho. Não era lá essas coisas a tal espada, mas conseguiu me ajudar a me livrar de uma boa encrenca.

Era uma espada de madeira. Uma simples espada de madeira. Mas eu a empunhei, disposto a acabar com toda aquela palhaçada.

_- Oe, velhote!_ – chamei sua atenção. – _Vamos acabar logo com isso!_

_- Não acredito..._ – ele me respondeu, quase gargalhando. – _Ainda quer lutar? E com uma espada de madeira?_

_- Algo contra?_

_- Nenhuma objeção. Você vai perder do mesmo jeito..._

Ele partiu pra cima de mim mais uma vez. Só que dessa vez eu tinha com que me defender e voltei a bloquear mais um golpe do velhote. E, como eu queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas – já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, e ainda por cima estava ferido – resolvi dar um golpe certeiro.

E a luta tinha um bom número de espectadores.

Ele avançou sobre mim, quando tive a oportunidade de reagir. Consegui me esquivar da espada afiada e aproveitei que sua guarda estava baixa por conta do ataque. Fiz um movimento em que a espada moveu-se de baixo para cima, atingindo o queixo dele. Com o golpe, o velho foi jogado para trás e caiu desmaiado, devido à força que empreguei no golpe. Eu havia acertado uma senhora pancada com a parte de trás da espada.

Não queria virar um "matador de velhinhos".

Logo que acabei com o duelo, o aglomerado se desfez. Um grupo de pessoas arrastou o velhote pra bem longe e, desde aquele dia, nunca mais voltaram a aparecer no bar.

_- Ai! Vai devagar aí!_ – eu me queixei quando o meu braço recebia uma espécie de pomada caseira. _– Ainda tá ardendo muito!_

_- Se você continuar reclamando desse jeito, eu paro de te ajudar, Gintoki!_

_- Pra começar, nem te pedi ajuda, velhota! Aperta menos essas faixas!_

_- Será que não tem jeito de você parar de reclamar por um segundo?_

_- Não foi você que teve a sua roupa toda cortada por uma espada!_

_- Mas, pelo o que sei, você comprou uma muda a mais!_

Fiquei calado. Eu ainda não sabia a razão que levou a velha Otose a fazer o que fazia até então. Eu achava que ela não estaria nem aí pra um cara como eu. Talvez eu nunca entendesse aquilo.

Aquilo só me fazia sentir que a dívida que eu tinha com ela crescia mais e mais. Como eu retribuiria tudo? Até hoje eu não sei como pagar aquela velha. Só prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria, desde que pedi aqueles manjus pela primeira vez. Era tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer.

E ainda havia uma pergunta que havia dias que eu queria fazer.

_- Velha_ – eu a chamei quando ela ia guardar a tal pomada.

_- Diga._

_- Como sabe que já fui um samurai de verdade?_

_- Intuição._

_- Corta essa, velha! Esse papo furado de intuição não cola muito._

_- Já ouvi falar a respeito de um tal Shiroyasha, que lutou na guerra contra os Amanto. E a forma como segurou a vassoura aquele dia te denunciou, além da cor do seu cabelo._

Eu sorri satisfeito. Então, essa era a tal "intuição"? Certo, certo... Algumas coisas eu jamais entenderia.

_- Bom, estou indo lá para baixo. _– ela disse ao dar-me as costas. –_ Vou terminar de arrumar a bagunça._

_- Espera aí, velha!_

_- O que você quer agora, Gintoki?_

_- Me responda outra pergunta._

_- Isso virou interrogatório agora?_

_- Só quero que responda outra pergunta, nada mais._

_- Que tipo de pergunta? Pare de fazer rodeios!_

_- Quero saber por que você me acolheu._

Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar em minha cabeça. Por que uma pessoa, em sã consciência, acolheria um andarilho estranho? Ainda mais um cara que ela sempre considerou um grande folgado como eu!

_- Por que eu te acolhi? _– ela deu mais um trago no seu cigarro e soltou vagarosamente a fumaça. – _Sinceramente, nem sei ao certo._

Nem insisti em arrancar uma resposta melhor da velha. Sabia que ela não iria se abrir tão facilmente a um cara ainda quase desconhecido.

Era melhor deixar isso pra depois.

Ela desceu, enquanto eu olhava para aquela estranha espada de madeira, com a inscrição "Lago Toya". Mas até que gostei dela, só precisava praticar um pouco pra usá-la melhor.

Deitei-me no futon e passei a fitar o teto. O vazio do quarto começava a me incomodar e senti que precisaria ter mais algo no quarto além de um futon e duas mudas de roupa. E, com o dinheiro que eu ganharia no bar da velha, iria demorar muito pra conseguir comprar mais roupas, um pijama e pelo menos um armário.

Conclusão: Eu precisava ganhar algum dinheiro a mais e tinha que dar um jeito de ganhá-lo logo.


	7. Sakata Gintoki O faztudo?

**Sakata Gintoki... O "faz-tudo"?**

Fiquei pensativo por várias horas antes de me ferrar no sono. Além de ficar intrigado por não saber de onde havia aparecido a espada de madeira, resolvi fazer as contas de quanto dinheiro precisaria para montar um lugar decente para morar.

Não iria passar a minha vida toda num quarto vazio só com um futon e duas mudas de roupa. E não iria passar minha vida trabalhando só no bar daquela velha.

_- Droga... O que eu faço?_ – resmunguei. – _Ou melhor, o que um ex-samurai como eu poderia fazer, sem ter que trabalhar num bar e aturar beberrões chatos?_

Bocejei. Aquela luta com o velhote bebum e chato havia me deixado mais cansado, o que me levava a tirar outra conclusão: eu estava fora de forma. Nisso, eu acabei dormindo.

Não por muito tempo, porque logo apareceu meu pesadelo de todo dia:

_- O QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AINDA DEITADO, SEU FOLGADO? ACORDA, SEU PREGUIÇOSO DE CABELO RUIM!_

Com muito esforço, consegui me levantar ainda sonolento e respondê-la:

_- Olha lá como fala, bruxa velha... Cabelo ruim, não... É permanente natural._

_- Não me interessam suas explicações sobre seu cabelo, Gintoki. Apenas faça o que mando. Toma aqui a lista de compras. O bar está precisando de suprimentos, e ainda preciso de alguém pra fazer reparos nas cadeiras que aquele velho maluco danificou._

Não respondi nada e ela jogou para mim a lista de compras. Cocei a cabeça e conferi a "dita-cuja".

_- Não sabia que era tão longa..._

E lá fui eu enfrentar aquele frio. Sorte que já começava a diminuir, à medida que se aproximava da primavera. Bastava só um quimono para me esquentar. Por precaução, resolvi levar a espada de madeira comigo.

Saí pelas ruas do Distrito Kabuki e, quando eu estava a alguns metros do supermercado, o Shinsengumi resolveu me abordar...

Voltei ao presente, ouvindo alguém bater à porta.

- Quem será a essa hora? – Shinpachi perguntou.

- Vou conferir. – respondi e fui atender.

Puxei a porta corrediça e logo fui atropelado. Literalmente.

- MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI A ESTA HORA? – esbravejei, após ser pisoteado. – SERÁ QUE NÃO TÊM EDUCAÇÃO AO ENTRAR NA CASA DE CIDADÃOS TRABALHADORES COMO EU?

- O Yamazaki disse que Katsura esteve aqui. – era o Hijikata dando sua "carteirada" e querendo arrancar alguma informação de mim... Como se eu tivesse alguma informação.

- Escuta aqui, Mayora chato de galocha! Eu não sei de nada sobre o Zura, nem onde ele se meteu dessa vez... E ABAIXA ESSA MALDITA BAZUCA, OKITA-KUN! VAI EXPLODIR SEU SUPERIOR EM OUTRO LUGAR!

Hijikata olhou para trás e deu de cara com a bazuca apontada para ele.

- Sougo, abaixa essa bazuca. IMEDIATAMENTE!

- Ei, Toushi! – era o gorila Kondo. – Pra que se estressar? Já que não encontramos o Katsura aqui, vamos procurá-lo em outro lugar!

O Mayora suspirou e cedeu. Parecia bem aborrecido por não ter encontrado o Zura. Mas ele se aborrece por tão pouco...

Eu é que estava louco pra chutar o traseiro daquele viciado em maionese. Mas tive que me conter, ou acabaria algemado... Já passei por isso e não foi uma experiência nada agradável ficar algemado ao Hijikata.

- Vamos embora, então... – ele disse.

Aquele grupo de malucos saiu e eu fechei a porta. Mas só fiquei sossegado quando me certifiquei que eles haviam mesmo ido embora.

- Gin-san, você se encontrou com esse pessoal nessa época?

Voltei à minha cadeira e me refestelei nela, tornando a jogar meus pés por cima da escrivaninha. Assim, me senti mais à vontade para continuar:

- Não. Não com esses quatro malucos que afundaram aqui. Nem o "Gorila", o "Mayora", o "Sádico", ou o "Rei da Raquete". Mas a maioria dos integrantes do Shinsengumi sempre foi inconveniente...

_- Parado aí, ô do cabelo prateado!_

_- Qual é o problema?_ – perguntei.

_- Me mostre essa espada._ – o cara do Shinsengumi ordenou.

_- Qual é o problema com a espada?_

_- As espadas foram proibidas aos civis, sabia? A classe dos samurais já acabou há alguns anos._

Não queria entrar numa fria com o Shinsengumi tão cedo, então resolvi tirar a espada da minha cintura. Eles checaram a espada por longos segundos, periciando-a minuciosamente. Eles estavam em dois e se entreolharam.

Enquanto isso, eu cutucava meu nariz, como de costume.

E eles resolveram consultar um livrinho. Provavelmente uma espécie de manual para novatos. Folhearam esse suposto manual do começo ao fim.

E eu, para passar o tempo, resolvi tirar a cera do meu ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

_- E então – perguntei. _– _Algum problema com a espada?_

_- Pelo o que pude verificar aqui no manual_ – ele respondeu. – _Não há nenhuma norma restringindo o uso de espadas de madeira. Somente espadas com lâminas de metal._

_- E?_

_- Pode andar com ela sem problemas. _– o sujeito disse, devolvendo-me a espada de madeira. _– Desculpe-me o transtorno._

Ele se despediu e prosseguiu sua ronda com o companheiro. Só me faltava essa, o Shinsengumi na minha cola... Por que eles não correm atrás dos bandidos de verdade?

Vai entender...

Cheguei ao supermercado e fiz as compras conforme a lista que a velha me havia passado. Voltei sem maiores inconvenientes, exceto a própria velha, que já era inconveniente por natureza.

_- Gintoki, deixe as compras no balcão e venha aqui._

_- Pra quê?_

A velha me deu algumas ferramentas de carpinteiro.

_- É pra você arrumar as cadeiras que aquele bando de bagunceiros danificou._

_- O quê? Eu nem sou carpinteiro!_

_- Se vira! Ex-samurais têm que se virar pra ganhar o pão de cada dia!_

Ela ia saindo quando protestei:

_- Eu não sou carpinteiro, bruxa velha! Não vai me ajudar, não? Vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho?_

Nenhuma resposta vinda dela, o que significou que tive que fazer tudo sozinho. A sorte é que os consertos não eram complicados, tirando algumas marteladas nos dedos e o fato de eu quase ter serrado meu polegar fora.

Por fim, enxuguei o suor da testa, crente de que havia acabado meu serviço. Que nada. Com toda a bagunça que eu havia feito, tive que fazer uma faxina completa ali pra tirar toda a serragem que eu havia deixado com o conserto das cadeiras.

O que eu não contava era com o fato de que aquela espelunca estivesse com meses de poeira acumulada.

_- Depois dizem que as mulheres são organizadas..._ – resmunguei. _ – A velha parece bem relaxada._

Foi só falar no diabo que ela apareceu.

_- Nada mau... Até que você sabe se virar._ – disse.

_- Ótimo. Então vou dar o fora daqui e..._

Senti algo segurar o meu quimono. Era alguém, e logo a bruxa velha!

_- Ainda não terminou o serviço! Vai botar o lixo pra fora! Depois que fizer isso, lave os copos, conserte a fiação do bar, coloque as vasilhas no escorredor e varra lá fora. Logo os fregueses vão começar a chegar!_

_- Quê?_ – protestei. – _Assim você tá me explorando, velha!_

_- Fecha essa matraca e faça o que mando! Ainda vai me agradecer por isso!_

_- Agradecer pelo o quê? Pela mixaria que recebo?_

_- Pare de reclamar! Você deveria ficar feliz por eu ainda não te cobrar o aluguel!_

_- Quê? Eu ganho uma merreca e você ainda tem pretensões de arrancar o meu couro?_

_- Essa "merreca" te rendeu roupas, sabia?_

_- Também foram apenas as roupas! Não tenho nem mesmo um jornal pra ler, oras!_

E nisso, ela foi embora de novo, praticamente desaparecendo como se fosse bruxaria. E, claro, sobrou pra mim mais uma vez. Tive que fazer tudo. E ainda quando o bar abriu, eu tive que atacar de garçom, de anfitrião, de segurança, de faxineiro...

No fim das contas, fui dormir feito um caco. Do jeito que cheguei ao quarto, aterrissei de cara no futon. Estava cansado demais para tirar até mesmo o quimono e as botas.

_- O que a velha pensa que eu sou?_ – resmunguei para mim mesmo. –_ Algum tipo de "faz-tudo"?_

Eu lembro que, de repente, algo iluminou minha mente.

_- Espera aí! "Faz-tudo"? Claro, quem faz tudo tem maiores chances de conseguir serviço! É isso!_

Eu me levantei do futon e achei um cartão velho por ali. Estava escrito "Yorozuya do Okada-san".

"_Yorozuya?"_, pensei, coçando o queixo. _"Hum... Pode ser que me tornar um 'yorozuya' não seja uma ideia tão ruim..."_


End file.
